L'Amour Pour les Nuls
by Blizzart
Summary: Riku n'a jamais été doué en amour. Jamais. C'est pourquoi, il a besoin de règles pour gérer ses sentiments ; des règles sur l'Amour avec un grand A. Règle numéro une : l'avouer. Vanitas n'a qu'à bien se tenir.
1. Règle Une

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction Kingdom Hearts depuis un moment ! (Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque tu oublies tes identifiants.)

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour faire des messages d'avant post (est-ce français ?), je vais donc faire vite. Cette fanfiction aura surtout un but humoristique, bien que j'aie un humour assez étrange ; elle sera également sur le magnifique couple Vaniku (cœur, cœur). _L'Amour Pour les Nuls_ (qui sera abrégé dans les prochains textes en _APN_) est une idée qui m'est venue comme cela, d'un seul coup, alors que je bavais— que j'admirais des photos de Vanitas (j'admirais la photo de couverture, pour ceux qui se demandent). J'espère sincèrement que cette petite histoire vous plaira, et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider à la continuer ! Si vous avez des idées de règles, n'hésitez pas à me les dire en review !

Je vais maintenant vous laisser à votre lecture.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro une : l'avouer**

Riku aimait Vanitas. Il aimait ses cheveux aussi sombres que les plumes d'un corbeau, ses yeux dorés comme l'ambre, sa peau aussi bronzée que la fourrure de Sora (mauvais exemple). Il aimait la façon qu'il avait de renifler tout ce qu'il était sur le point de manger, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien ; la façon qu'il avait de craquer face à la texture moelleuse des mochis dont il raffolait, de lâcher de légers couinements adorables, puis de se reprendre en se raclant la gorge ; la façon qu'il avait de fredonner de la musique classique à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait.

Riku adorait Vanitas. Il adorait son rire enfantin qui le faisait sourire à son tour, son nez qui se retroussait dès qu'il sentait quelque chose de délicieusement bon mais à l'apparence étrange (comme les mochis), son sourire machiavélique lorsqu'il avait une idée de plaisanterie qui ne ferait rire que lui. Il adorait la façon qu'il avait de s'asseoir sur lui dès qu'il faisait quelque chose d'important, afin de l'embêter le plus possible ; la façon qu'il avait d'afficher un immense sourire à la plage, lorsqu'il trouvait un crabe ; la façon qu'il avait de toiser leur chien, Sora, lorsque celui-ci faisait une bêtise.

Mais Riku détestait également Vanitas. Il détestait sa grossièreté et les médisances qui sortaient de sa bouche, son haleine de chacal dès le matin, les engueulades qu'ils provoquaient tous deux. Il détestait la façon qu'il avait de l'oublier une fois qu'il écrivait, comme s'il était moins important que son travail ; la façon qu'il avait de crier sa haine sur le monde dès que quelque chose n'allait pas ; la façon qu'il avait de repasser derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il rangeait (mais il avait des TOC, alors il ne pouvait que lui pardonner).

Bref, Riku était amoureux. Et c'était bien là le problème : il aimait Vanitas. Or, ce dernier était son colocataire.

* * *

En espérant que ce petit texte vous a plu !


	2. Règle Deux

Bienvenue sur ce deuxième texte de _L'Amour Pour les Nuls_ ! J'espère que le premier vous a plu !

Je tenais juste, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, à vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette petite histoire sans prétention. Et merci encore à **SisYa-wa** pour sa review. :)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro deux : le connaître**

À l'âge de trois ans, Vanitas écrivait ses premiers mots, sans l'aide de personne. Il était l'un de ces enfants autodidactes, à tout apprendre en observant puis en pratiquant seul ; à l'âge de trois ans, Vanitas fut considéré comme un surdoué. Car en plus d'écrire, il avait lu. Il avait lu ce qu'il avait rédigé, lu les petites cartes que lui tendaient les adultes, lu les panneaux qu'ils lui montraient. À l'âge de trois ans, Riku courait dans toute la maison.

À l'âge de six ans, Vanitas pouvait tenir une conversation avec un adulte sans grand problème. Il était l'un de ces enfants précoces, à connaître des mots compliqués et les étaler sans même s'en rendre compte (mais lui le faisait exprès) ; à l'âge de six ans, Vanitas fut considéré comme un génie. Il lui arrivait de discuter sur le banc avec les surveillants, de rester près des professeurs pour donner son ressenti sur le cours, de faire comprendre au monde qu'il méritait d'être entendu. À l'âge de six ans, Riku se battait à l'épée de bois.

À l'âge de neuf ans, Vanitas connaissait toute la vérité sur la reproduction sexuelle. Il était l'un de ces enfants trop matures, à savoir des choses qui auraient dû rester cachées, sans pour autant qu'elles ne tachent son innocence ; à l'âge de neuf ans, Vanitas fut considéré comme une mauvaise fréquentation. Il racontait l'acte sexuel à ses camarades, se faisait réprimander pour cela, continuait malgré la fessée de ses parents. À l'âge de neuf ans, Riku faisait de l'escalade.

À l'âge de douze ans, Vanitas rangeait toute sa maison comme bon lui semblait. Il était l'un de ces enfants jugés étranges, à tout contredire sans jamais être écouté ; à l'âge de douze ans, Vanitas fut considéré comme une nuisance. Ses parents s'énervaient sur lui sans comprendre qu'il avait des TOC, ses professeurs s'acharnaient sur lui, le soi-disant « génie », sans se rendre compte qu'ils l'isolaient, ses camarades le croyaient heureux seul sans concevoir que cela ne pouvait être qu'un masque. À l'âge de douze ans, Riku était aimé de tous.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner des idées de règle dans les reviews ! :)


	3. Règle Trois

Bienvenue sur ce troisième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci encore pour les vues, cela me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire intéresse. :) Et merci aux reviews de **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**, une auteure que j'admire pour ses écrits. :D Mais passons à l'histoire !

Je préviens : je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. En espérant tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro trois : le comprendre**

Vanitas aimait Sora. Il aimait sa truffe aussi rose qu'un pétale de pivoine, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel (ce qui justifiait justement son nom), les taches blanches sur son museau brun. Il aimait la façon qu'il avait de japper dès qu'il rentrait, de lui faire la fête alors qu'il retirait son manteau ; la façon qu'il avait de tourner autour de lui, d'être dans ses pattes (quelle ironie) d'une manière si adorable que personne ne pouvait résister ; la façon qu'il avait de poser sa truffe contre son nez lorsqu'il se levait le matin, sa petite truffe mouillée et rose cotonneuse.

Vanitas adorait écrire. Il adorait bouger ses doigts au-dessus de son clavier, lire les commentaires de ses fans, proposer un nouveau projet à son éditeur. Il adorait la façon qu'avait Riku de soupirer face à ses idées, trop éparpillées, trop nombreuses ; la façon qu'avaient ses personnages de refléter une nouvelle part de lui, une part qu'il ignorait souvent ; la façon qu'avaient ses écrits de faire rire et pleurer, de permettre aux autres de se réfugier dans un autre monde.

Vanitas détestait les autres. Il détestait leur parler, les entendre, les voir. Il détestait la façon qu'ils avaient de cacher leur hypocrisie derrière une hypocrisie encore plus flagrante ; la façon qu'ils avaient d'approcher Sora, de caresser sa fourrure brune aux reflets châtains ; la façon qu'ils avaient de rire aux blagues de Riku, de marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

Bref, Vanitas était jaloux. Et c'était bien là le problème : il était jaloux de Riku. Or, ce dernier était son colocataire.

* * *

Comme toujours : n'hésitez pas à donner des idées de règle dans les reviews ! :)


	4. Règle Quatre

Bienvenue sur ce quatrième texte d'_APN_ ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour les vues, et également merci à **slotthy** pour son favori ! Oh, et les reviews de **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**, bien sûr. :) Maintenant, passons à l'histoire !

Cette fois-ci, un texte un peu différent, avec de la narration et du dialogue ! En espérant que cela vous plaira. :D

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro quatre : le suivre**

Vanitas était écrivain. Il rédigeait depuis son plus jeune âge, et était le fier auteur d'une saga connue internationalement : il s'agissait de la célèbre saga littéraire _Kingdom Hearts_, avec comme particularité d'avoir ses différents opus postés dans le désordre. Les fans prenaient alors plaisir à faire des théories et les arranger dans l'ordre. Actuellement, Vanitas écrivait la fin du cinquième tome, _358/2 Days_.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris : le cinquième tome est en réalité le troisième tome ? », demanda Riku en se massant les tempes.

À côté de lui, Vanitas lâcha un rire machiavélique tout en se frottant les mains. Ses yeux d'ambre scintillaient, les rendant plus captivants que jamais ; Riku l'admira plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il se reprit.

« Et rappelle-moi pourquoi cet opus est important ? »

Riku haussa un sourcil inquisiteur lorsque la tête de son amour— de son colocataire se tourna lentement vers lui. Il eut droit à un regard empli de jugement.

« Espèce de patate pourrie ! s'exclama le noiraud en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête. Cet opus explique les origines d'un des personnages principaux du troisième tome ! »

Peut-être l'avait-il frappé un peu trop fort, ou peut-être était-ce bien trop compliqué pour son petit cerveau ; car Riku ne comprenait plus rien. Vanitas aurait beau l'étriper et lui hurler que c'était simple, cela ne l'était pas pour lui.

« Mon cerveau doit être trop étriqué pour comprendre ton génie. », railla l'albinos avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s'effaça très vite lorsque son colocataire acquiesça, d'un sérieux sans nom. Riku tomba des nues.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour se remettre de ce traumatisme.

* * *

J'ai tenté de faire un peu d'humour, mais le mien étant assez spécial, je ne sais pas si ça a marché, haha… En espérant tout de même vous avoir arraché un sourire !


	5. Règle Cinq

Bienvenue sur ce cinquième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci beaucoup pour les vues, cela me touche énormément.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro cinq : l'admirer**

Riku admirait Vanitas dès qu'il en avait l'occasion : lorsqu'il écrivait, les sourcils froncés de concentration, une moue agacée sur le visage, une larme à l'œil, peu importe quelle émotion se prêtait à la rédaction du jour ; lorsqu'il cuisinait, qu'il mordait l'intérieur de sa joue ou gonflait l'autre, arrivait à danser énergiquement sur du Chopin ; lorsqu'il remplissait sa bouche de mochis de toutes les couleurs, lâchait un bruit de contentement, puis avalait le tout bruyamment (il manquait à chaque fois de s'étouffer).

Vanitas était beau. Il était beau avec les boutons sur son visage, provoqués par le stress ou le manque de sommeil ; il était beau avec ses cheveux constamment en bataille, qui s'aplatissaient à chaque coup de peigne ; il était beau avec ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, que ce soit après une session d'écriture ou après une discussion (dispute) avec ses parents.

Vanitas était magnifique. Il était magnifique lorsqu'il appelait son éditeur et que celui-ci le faisait sourire en lui donnant le rapport des ventes ; il était magnifique lorsqu'il jouait l'innocent, après avoir fait une blague douteuse qui risquait fortement d'énerver Riku ; il était magnifique lorsqu'il regardait une pluie d'étoiles filantes, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

« Fais un vœu. », lui avait une fois dit l'argenté.

Vanitas avait alors, d'une manière si innocente, fermé les yeux et croisé les doigts.

Lorsque la pluie fut passée, Riku avait demandé au noiraud ce qu'il avait souhaité.

« C'est un secret. », avait-il paisiblement répondu.

Il n'oublierait jamais le sourire serein sur son visage.


	6. Règle Six

Bienvenue sur ce sixième texte d'_APN_ ! On a réussi à dépasser les cent vues ! Merci énormément.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro six : lui offrir**

À son vingt-troisième anniversaire, Riku lui avait offert une machine à écrire ; c'était après qu'il ait cassé son ordinateur sous un excès de colère. Alors, l'argenté avait fait des économies, travaillé jusqu'à s'épuiser, fouillé toutes les boutiques d'antiquités de la ville. Vanitas l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le remercier.

À son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, Riku lui avait offert une peluche faite maison, de la forme de l'un des monstres qu'il prévoyait d'ajouter dans son futur livre (il les avait appelés « Nescients ») ; c'était après que son nouveau tome ait atteint le million de ventes. Alors, l'argenté avait appris l'art des peluches, travaillé jusqu'à s'épuiser, fouillé toutes les boutiques de tissus de la ville. Vanitas l'avait enlacé pour le remercier.

À son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, Riku lui avait offert Sora ; c'était après qu'il lui ait avoué se sentir seul, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Alors, l'argenté avait acheté toutes les affaires nécessaires, travaillé jusqu'à s'épuiser, fouillé toutes les animaleries de la ville. Vanitas l'avait étreint pour le remercier.

Vanitas voulait une machine à écrire ; il l'avait eue. Vanitas voulait un cadeau en rapport avec son métier ; il l'avait eu. Vanitas voulait un chien ; il l'avait eu. Et Riku était heureux. Il était heureux de le voir acheter des feuilles pour sa machine ; de le voir dormir comme un enfant avec sa peluche ; de le voir jouer avec Sora dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Riku était heureux de voir son amour heureux.


	7. Règle Sept

Bienvenue sur ce septième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci à **Ima Nonyme** pour sa review, ainsi que pour les vues ! On a dépassé les cent cinquante vues ! :D Maintenant, passons à l'histoire !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro sept : lui demander**

Riku n'avait jamais aimé demander. Pas qu'il considérait cela comme de la faiblesse, mais plutôt que cela demandait un courage qu'il n'avait pas forcément : il devait être dépendant, reconnaître qu'il manquait de quelque chose, et qu'il avait besoin. Besoin de quoi ? Besoin de tout mais surtout, besoin qu'il reste.

Lors d'une nuit d'orage, la peur la plus ancienne de Riku, celle qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre, se réveilla : la peur du noir. Et les grondements de l'orage qui n'arrêtaient pas ; ils auraient pu être tant de choses. À l'instant, ils ne lui semblaient être que le bruit malsain des ténèbres qui s'agglutinaient tout autour de lui.

Riku alluma sa veilleuse ; cela faisait enfantin, et alors ? Il avait peur. Et puis, la peur du noir n'était-elle pas une des peurs les plus sensées de l'Homme ? Qui savait ce qu'il se cachait dans cette obscurité sans fin ?

« Ça va ? »

Riku sursauta et serra instinctivement son oreiller contre lui ; puis, il reconnut la voix de Vanitas. Le noiraud avait ouvert sa porte (sans frapper, évidemment).

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? », répondit l'argenté un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il se mordit la langue la seconde d'après pour se punir. Son colocataire s'inquiétait, et que faisait-il ? Il le rabrouait.

Néanmoins, Vanitas ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« J'ai entendu l'orage, et j'ai cru bon de venir voir si t'étais pas en train de crever.

— Quelle délicatesse. », railla Riku en se tournant vers lui.

Il pouvait percevoir, à l'aide du fin rayon de lumière s'échappant de la porte entrouverte, les yeux d'ambre de son amour.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence pendant lequel Riku, de ses yeux cyans, admirait Vanitas, qui regardait distraitement ses ongles (il devrait se charger de ses cuticules).

« Je vais te laisser. », conclut-il après un moment, relevant son regard de miel de sa main.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir, Riku s'exclama :

« Attends ! »

Vanitas se stoppa. Il ne pivota pas pour autant.

« Tu peux… rester ? S'il te plaît. », ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Le noiraud sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis, après de longues secondes durant lesquelles le cœur de Riku battait la chamade, il partit.

Sans rien dire, laissant la porte ouverte derrière-lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner des idées de règle dans les reviews !


	8. Règle Huit

Bienvenue sur ce huitième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci beaucoup pour les vues, et à **Ima Nonyme** pour ses reviews, ainsi que son favori et son follow !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro huit : lui donner**

« Bouge ton gros cul. »

Riku se retourna lentement ; derrière lui (désormais face à lui), Vanitas se tenait là, debout, sa peluche Nescient dans les bras.

« T'es parti comme un connard, cracha l'argenté. Tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

Il se remit confortablement en place. Sa veilleuse était toujours allumée.

Puis, les draps se mirent à bouger ; étrange, car lui était immobile. Ce fut lorsqu'un poids le fit rouler de l'autre côté du lit qu'il comprit : ce connard s'était invité dans son lit.

Riku atterrit contre le flanc de Vanitas ; ce dernier était chaud, brûlant même. Comment faisait-il ? À côté, l'argenté était gelé. Il vivait avec un radiateur sur pattes.

« Tiens. »

Riku se prit un coup de poing sur le nez. Il lâcha une exclamation étouffée, avant de remarquer quelque chose : ce coup ne faisait pas particulièrement mal. Et… il était plutôt duveteux, pour un poing.

« Qu'ew-fe que f'est ? »

C'était grand d'environ cinquante centimètres, avec une grosse tête et un petit corps : Riku ne fut pas sûr de comprendre ; ou plutôt, il avait compris mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« À ton avis ? », répondit Vanitas d'une voix agacée, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Serait-il gêné ? Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Riku. Il dégagea sa tête et regarda le noiraud.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Bah je te dirai pas.

— Allez !

— Nan.

— S'il te plaît ?

— Va crever. »

L'orage frappa, plus proche que jamais. Riku sursauta et serra la chose dans ses bras. Vanitas le regarda d'un air blasé avant de soupirer.

« C'est ta peluche. Enfin, la mienne. Bref, t'as compris. »

Alors il avait bien deviné. Riku jeta un coup d'œil au petit Nescient en tissu bleu sombre : ses yeux rouges semblaient luire à la lumière de la veilleuse.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il.

À côté, les joues de Vanitas prirent des couleurs.

« Parce que… parce que t'es une flipette, et que... c'était un bon moyen de se débarrasser de cette horreur ! Non mais t'as vu sa tête ! C'est même plus une tête qu'il a, c'est un ballon !

— Merci, répondit simplement Riku, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

— … Prends pas la confiance. »

Le lendemain, Vanitas récupéra sa peluche « hideuse, mais c'est un cadeau quand même ».

Riku, lui, réalisa enfin qu'il avait dormi contre son colocataire. Et que ce dernier était torse nu.

* * *

Une petite pensée à Sora, qui doit avoir bien peur de l'orage…


	9. Règle Neuf

Bienvenue sur ce dixième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci pour les vues (on a dépassé les deux cent vues !) et pour les reviews d'**Ima Nonyme**, qui me donnent toujours le sourire ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro neuf : le supporter**

« Rikuuu ! »

Riku, qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé à lire _Chain of Memories_ pour la quatrième fois (en même temps, Vanitas écrivait magnifiquement bien, et il ne disait qu'à moitié cela parce qu'il l'aimait), se fit agresser par une tornade noire. Celle-ci se révéla être son colocataire, en larmes ; elles coulaient en gros flots le long de ses joues, un peu comme dans les mangas, et un immense trait de morve sortait d'une des narines du noiraud.

Riku le repoussa, dégoûté.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en reculant le livre du trait de morve.

Vanitas renifla bruyamment, la morve rentra dans son petit nez, et ses larmes tombèrent par milliers sur le cuir du canapé.

« Xion… », sanglota-t-il entre deux reniflements.

Xion était l'un des personnages principaux de _358/2 Days_. Riku haussa un sourcil, bien qu'il sache déjà de quoi il en retournait, et demanda avec la plus grande patience du monde :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Xion ? »

Il ne broncha même pas lorsque Vanitas se moucha dans son T-shirt. Son tout nouveau T-shirt acheté hier, pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur. Intérieurement, Riku pleura.

« Elle… elle est… (Il s'essuya avec le nouveau T-shirt couvert de morve.) Je l'ai tuééée ! »

La suite, Riku ne la comprit pas. C'était un mélange de « Bouhouuu » et de « Je suis un meurtrieeer », voire de « Ne l'oublie paaas ».

« Là, ça va aller…

— Non, Riku ! Rien ne va ! »

Vanitas le lâcha et s'affala sur le canapé, ses pieds (puants) face au nez de Riku. Il posa une main sur son front, une larme à l'œil (quelle drama queen, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'argenté).

« Dans ce cas, tant pis. », répondit l'amoureux pas si transit que cela.

Vanitas lâcha une exclamation indignée, releva brusquement la tête et le foudroya du regard.

« Ami indigne que tu fais ! Je souffre, et voilà comment tu me traites ! »

Riku soupira : la journée allait être longue…


	10. Règle Dix

Bienvenue sur ce dixième texte d'_APN_ ! On a atteint les dix textes ! Whouhou ! Merci pour les vues ainsi qu'à **Ima Nonyme** pour ses reviews.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro dix : l'inspirer**

Une peluche bien particulière atterrit sur les genoux de Riku, alors qu'il regardait une émission de télé-réalité stupide. Il s'agissait de la peluche offerte à Vanitas. L'argenté fronça les sourcils en la voyant et regarda le noiraud d'un air interrogateur.

« Inondeur. »

Les yeux cyans se firent encore plus interrogateurs. Vanitas soupira comme si ce qu'il disait était évident, et s'affala sur le canapé ; il était aussi gracieux qu'un chat, les jambes croisées et une main se baladant dans sa chevelure d'onyx.

« La peluche. C'est un Inondeur. »

Riku fixa le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert un an auparavant. La peluche, d'un tissu bleu sombre, avait une tête plus grosse que son corps : sur celle-ci se trouvait deux yeux rouges et fendus. Riku n'avait pas eu grand mal à imaginer la créature, les descriptions de Vanitas étant toujours riches et variées ; le plus dur avait été de la fabriquer, à cause de son manque de talent.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? », demanda Riku en regardant de nouveau son colocataire.

Ce dernier renifla et fixa ses ongles, avant de répondre :

« Je lui ai trouvé un nom.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

— Ils symbolisent la peur. »

Riku se rappela cette fameuse nuit d'orage, où il avait dormi contre Vanitas et avec cette fameuse peluche dans les bras. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

« Et pourquoi cette émotion en particulier ?

— Parce que tu m'as inspiré, répondit simplement le noiraud ; Riku se prit à admirer les iris d'ambre. Cette nuit-là, tu… tu m'as fait réaliser que tout le monde, même la plus forte des personnes, avait des peurs.

— Je suis quelqu'un de fort pour toi ? »

Riku eut un rire amer. S'il savait.

« Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

Riku cessa de rire. Le regard de Vanitas le déstabilisait : il se perdait dedans, se noyait dans le miel de ses yeux. Riku détourna les siens. Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter ; pas encore.

Vanitas ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se leva, reprit sa peluche, et partit pour sa chambre.

« Au fait.

— Hm ?

— Mes parents viennent dîner. »

Riku fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévu. M'enfin, Vanitas cuisinerait.

« D'accord.

— Et je leur ai dit qu'on était ensemble. »

Riku glissa du canapé.


	11. Règle Onze

Bienvenue sur ce onzième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci pour les vues et les reviews, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. :)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro onze : se souvenir**

Le pire souvenir de Vanitas est celui de ses quinze ans : celui du jour de son anniversaire. Il se prépare, cherche ses cadeaux annuels, sort même se balader. Le soir, ses parents reviennent du travail, et Vanitas les attend, tout guilleret.

Sa mère engage la conversation tout en retirant son manteau.

« Tu sembles heureux.

— Je passe une bonne journée.

— Vraiment ? Pour une fois. »

Son cœur d'adolescent se serre un instant. Il finit par passer outre la pique.

« C'est une journée importante.

— Tu as sorti les poubelles ? »

Il se stoppe, cligne des yeux. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Je te parle. Tu as sorti les poubelles ?

— Non. J'ai oublié.

— Comme toujours. »

Il cligne des yeux, encore et encore. De plus en plus fort, quitte à se faire mal.

« C'est un jour important.

— Ah oui ? »

Elle passe à côté de lui sans véritablement l'écouter. Révélation.

« Tu as oublié ?

— Oublié quoi ?

— Mon anniversaire. »

Silence d'outre-tombe. Elle se gratte le bras, gênée. Il cligne des yeux jusqu'à avoir mal ; TOC, quand tu reviens.

« Tu l'as oublié.

— J'avais plus important à faire.

— Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que l'anniversaire de ton propre fils ?

— Tu me fatigues. »

Elle tente de partir. Elle tente de s'enfuir. Il la retient et agrippe son bras. Elle tente de se dégager. Elle tente, elle tente, mais c'est inutile. Son fils a plus de force qu'elle.

« Lâche-moi.

— Comment tu as pu oublier ? »

Il est blessé. Sa mère— sa génitrice a oublié le jour de sa naissance. L'un des jours supposément les plus beaux de sa vie.

« Lâche-moi, Vanitas.

— Je ne compte pas pour toi ?

— Non. »

Ce n'est pas sa génitrice qui prononce ce mot. C'est son père. Il la lâche, reste debout, les bras ballants, baisse la tête face au regard de son géniteur.

« Tu ne comptes plus pour nous depuis longtemps. »

Ses yeux lui piquent. Son nez se mouille.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il réussit à le demander.

« Tu es invivable. »

Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Il tente de partir. Il tente de s'enfuir.

Personne ne le retient.


	12. Règle Douze

Bienvenue sur ce douzième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci pour les reviews d'**Ima Nonyme** et **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** ; ainsi qu'à **Zamokai** pour sa review, son follow et son favori. :) Et **Killa883x** pour son follow, pardon de t'avoir oublié(e) !

Aujourd'hui, un texte un peu plus joyeux, je l'espère. :)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro douze : l'accueillir**

Le meilleur souvenir de Riku est celui de ses dix-huit ans : celui où Vanitas vient habiter avec lui. Il range l'appartement, parfume l'intérieur, les plantes, tout, va jusqu'à remettre les canapés en place. Puis la sonnerie retentit. Il va ouvrir la porte, tout guilleret.

« Bonjo—

— 'Suis l'nouveau coloc'.

— Enchan—

— Moi c'Vanitas.

— Ri—

— Nan, c'pas drôle. »

Riku se stoppe, se mord l'intérieur de la joue, se retient de souffler. Et s'il le laissait finir ses phrases ? Être beau ne permettait pas d'être impoli !

« Non, je voulais—

— Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous. »

C'en est trop. Alors que Vanitas entre et s'éloigne, il l'attrape par le col et le tire jusqu'à lui.

« De un, tu m'écoutes. »

Il parle plus fort pour se faire entendre. Peut-être même obéir.

« De deux, ici c'est chez moi, donc tu me respectes.

— …

— De trois… Y'a pas de trois. »

Il le lâche avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en mérite. Il l'époussette, même, comme s'il avait peur de l'avoir taché.

Vanitas a un rictus.

« Y'a pas de trois ?

— Y'a pas de trois. »

Il réfléchit, quand soudain : l'éclair de génie.

« Si, y'a un trois !

— Hm ? Et c'est quoi ?

— C'est moi qui paie—

— On partage le loyer, 'spèce de patate pourrie.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai. »

Silence. Vanitas se gratte le bras ; Riku se balance d'avant en arrière.

« Pourquoi tu m'insultes ? »

L'argenté se pose sincèrement la question.

« Pourquoi tu m'insultes pas, c'est ça la question. »

Riku a un rire nerveux.

« Je te connais pas, je peux pas t'insulter.

— Pourtant j'me gêne pas, moi.

— Ouais, mais t'es bizarre.

— Tu l'as dit. »

Silence. Riku n'aime pas ce type de silence. Ils sont gênants.

Vanitas, lui, y est habitué. Les gens sont toujours gênés, avec lui.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Il se pose sincèrement la question. Patate pourrie, c'est un peu long à dire.

« Riku.

— C'est moche.

— Ton nom aussi il est moche. »

Vanitas sourit. Il ne le déteste pas.

« T'es différent des autres, _Riku_. Ça me plaît. »

Il part.

« Hé, où tu vas ?

— Trouver ma chambre.

— Mais… c'est la mienne !

— Plus maintenant. »


	13. Règle Treize

Bienvenue sur ce treizième texte d'_APN_ ! En espérant qu'il ne porte pas malheur… Merci pour les vues et les reviews.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro treize : le faire rire**

« Mon Dieu, ce que t'étais moche ! Quoi que ça a pas trop changé. »

Le rire disgracieux qui sort d'entre les lèvres de Vanitas fait grimacer Riku. Il en profite pour froncer les sourcils une fois qu'il réalise ce que son colocataire tient entre ses mains.

« Hé ! C'est mon album photo !

— Ouais, et franchement, c'est de la balle. J'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie.

— Rends-le moi ! »

D'un coup, Vanitas se lève du canapé où il était affalé et court : il court si vite qu'il se prend la table dans le bassin. Après un « Aïe ! » et une glissade, il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre (anciennement celle de Riku) avec un Sora jappant aux trousses.

Une fois face à la porte, l'argenté tape de toutes ses forces contre le bois.

« Ouvre, 'spèce de con !

— Jamais ! Et dégage, tu fais peur à Sora ! Oh, tu faisais partie du club de mathématiques ? »

Riku est pris au dépourvu. Lui, au club de mathématiques ?

« Hein ?

— J'dis ça parce que ton front ressemble à une calculette. »

Pourquoi l'aimait-il, déjà ?

« Comme si t'avais jamais eu d'acné !

— Et cette chevelure ! Avoue-le, t'étais emo. »

Le front de Riku va rencontrer le bois de la porte. Vanitas allait tout voir. Et quand il disait tout, c'était _tout _: ses photos de classe, celles avec sa famille, ses amis… Même celles de lui, enfant, _tout nu_.

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Fou rire de la part du noiraud. Derrière la porte, Sora continue de japper. Riku imagine très bien Vanitas l'attraper et le serrer contre lui.

« Riku, j'ai une question.

— Quoi, p'tit con ?

— Ta gueule. Bref, pourquoi y'a des photos de toi à poil ? »

Le monde de Riku s'effondre. Là, tout de suite, il veut tuer ses parents. Pourquoi les adultes se sentaient-ils obligés de mettre des photos de leurs enfants nus ? Cela n'avait rien de mignon !

Nouveau fou rire de la part de Vanitas.

« C'est tout petit ! »

Riku veut mourir.


	14. Règle Quatorze

Bienvenue sur ce quatorzième texte d'_APN_ ! Aujourd'hui, un texte un peu moins drôle et un peu plus sérieux. Merci pour les vues et les reviews !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro quatorze : le consoler**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Riku vit Vanitas, dans un coin de sa chambre. À côté, Sora couinait. L'argenté entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Puis, il referma la porte cette dernière se claqua doucement.

« Dégage. »

C'était une vaine tentative de le faire partir, afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui coulaient des yeux du noiraud. Riku n'écouta pas et, comme l'enfant dissident qu'il avait toujours été, s'approcha. Plus il s'avançait, plus Sora tournait sur lui-même en jappant. Face à ce danger, ce stupide être qui lui désobéissait, Vanitas se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Pourquoi restait-il ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Il était pourtant si abject. Pourquoi se tuait-il à le supporter ?

« Je suis là. »

À l'entente de ces mots, Vanitas releva doucement la tête. Face à lui se trouvait Riku, avec Sora dans les bras le chiot lui souriait joyeusement, la langue sortie et l'argenté, lui, le fixait de ses beaux yeux cyans, un air compréhensif sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix était rauque. Riku lui lança un sourire (magnifique).

« Je suis là pour toi. »

Sora jappa, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait.

En voyant cela, Vanitas ne sut comment réagir : devait-il l'envoyer sur les roses ? L'accepter ? Lui montrer cette part de lui ? Cette part qu'il détesterait à coup sûr. Ou alors… oui, le rejeter semblait être la meilleure solution. Mais…

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement le rejeter, lui qui avait tant fait pour lui.

« OK. »

Ces deux lettres, prononcées dans un souffle, promirent de nombreuses choses et l'une d'elles était : je me confie à toi.

« Par contre, rends-moi Sora. »

* * *

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce texte, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu !


	15. Règle Quinze

Bienvenue sur ce quinzième texte d'APN ! On approche de la partie la plus intéressante à mes yeux, yay ! :) Merci à **Chacha folla** pour son favori, ainsi qu'à vos vues et vos reviews ! Tout cela me pousse à continuer. :D

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro quinze : le blesser**

Dans un appartement chaleureux, un petit chiot se baladait en agitant sa queue : la langue sortie, il haletait comme les chiens savent le faire, avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire dessiné sur ses babines. Ce sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Vivement, le chiot se mit à courir, slalomant entre les pieds de chaises et de table ; lorsque son pire ennemi, le tapis, fit son apparition. Ce dernier ne lui jouait que des mauvais tours, à le faire trébucher sans arrêt, tous les jours de sa vie de chien : et cette fois ne fit pas exception aux autres.

Sora, car c'était ainsi que se nommait le chiot, s'emmêla les pattes, vola un court instant, puis atterrit sur les chaussures de son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce con… », soupira Vanitas en voyant son chiot étalé sur ses pieds.

En entendant la voix de son maître adoré, Sora se redressa et jappa joyeusement. Il se fit soulever et vit le monde de plus haut. Et notamment le visage de son maître à la bonne hauteur. Sora aboya une seconde fois, heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, petit con ? », demanda Vanitas d'une voix gaga qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

En bon chien qu'il était, Sora ne comprit pas les paroles de son maître. Il se contenta de comprendre le ton, et partit du principe que son maître le saluait poliment. S'il savait ! mais Vanitas n'était pas connu pour parler le chien.

La truffe du chiot toucha le nez du maître. Elles se frottèrent durant un doux instant. Sora éternua, puis sourit à Vanitas. Celui-ci rit gaiement. Son haleine sentait l'alcool.

Sora lui lécha la joue.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? »

Sora reconnut la voix de son second maître, Riku. Il tourna la tête vers lui et aboya. L'argenté se massa les tempes, épuisé il était trois heures du matin.

Vanitas posa leur chiot à terre et lâcha un soupir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'au canapé, Sora le suivit en trottant.

« M'emmerde pas, la patate pourrie.

— Là, c'est toi qui m'emmerdes. Tu sais depuis quand je t'attends ?

— T'es pas ma mère, à ce que je sache.

— Peut-être, mais j'suis ton coloc'. Et j'attends un minimum de respect. »

Sora sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Il alla couiner contre la jambe de Vanitas. Ce dernier soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez ; il le décala du pied.

« M'emmerde pas, je te dis.

— Un message pour que je sache que t'es en vie, c'est trop demandé ?

— Mais ta gueule. »

Il tenta de s'enfuir. Riku le retint en posant fermement sa main sur son épaule.

« T'es obligé d'être comme ça ?

— Comment ?

— Invivable. »

Vanitas écarquilla les yeux ; il se souvenait des paroles de son père. Une tension s'installa. Sora alla se cacher sous la table.

Riku réalisa son erreur trop tard.

« Je suis…

— Le mal est fait. Va dormir, je te ferai plus chier. »

Vanitas se dégagea violemment. Il alla chercher Sora et le prit dans ses bras. Tout en le serrant doucement contre lui, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Sora bâilla, stressé.

« Tu me fais pas chier… »

Vanitas se stoppa à l'encadrement de sa porte. Il se tourna vers Riku et dit, d'une grande sincérité :

« Ce que t'as dit m'a blessé. Beaucoup. Alors, jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux, la discussion est close. »

La porte se claqua sous le regard désolé de Riku.


	16. Règle Seize

Bienvenue sur ce seizième texte d'_APN_ ! On a dépassé les 400 vues, merci encore à tous !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro seize : s'excuser**

Si Vanitas sortit de sa chambre le lendemain, ce fut à cause de l'odeur qui planait dans l'appartement : cela sentait les sucreries. Et le bœuf. Et les nouilles. À ses pieds, Sora bavait, la langue sortie ; il jappa pour montrer son contentement. Vanitas pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées : _c'était donc cela, l'odeur du Paradis ?_

En s'approchant du salon-cuisine, il comprit : Riku était en train de cuisiner. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, sûrement en train d'essayer de déchiffrer les recettes de cuisine qu'il était en train de faire, à moitié penché sur le plan de travail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'argenté ne sursauta même pas, comme s'il s'attendait à l'avoir là, derrière lui. Mmfh. Il l'avait sûrement entendu.

Le noiraud eut droit à un haussement d'épaules.

« La cuisine.

— Mes parents qui viennent dîner, c'était le mois dernier.

— Je sais. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Et son colocataire qui ne lui disait rien ! Cela l'énervait.

« Tiens. »

Un paquet lui arriva dans la figure. Vanitas lâcha un cri peu viril, rosit, se reprit, regarda : il s'agissait… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Des mochis_. En un instant, le paquet fut ouvert et les mochis avalés.

« Garde de la place pour la tarte.

— Ewle est à qmoi ?

— Chocolat. »

Vanitas manqua de s'étouffer avec un mochi : il _adorait_ le chocolat. Avec la réglisse, c'était son parfum préféré. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Riku dévoilait-il ses talents de cuisinier pile le lendemain de leur dispute ? Serait-il en train de… Non. Impossible.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

— Parce que j'avais faim et que j'aime partager ?

— Tu détestes le chocolat. »

Cette phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure.

Riku cessa de couper le poisson pané (il comptait le mettre dans la soupe des nouilles). Se pourrait-il… que Vanitas le connaisse aussi bien ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« Je crois que je te fais des excuses. »

Sora aboya et tourna sur lui-même pour chasser sa queue.

« Mais…

— Hm ? »

Riku retourna à sa découpe.

« Les excuses, ça va dans les deux sens.

— … C'est vrai. »

Il y eut un silence.

Oh non. Devait-il… s'excuser ? Vraiment ? Non. Vanitas ne s'excusait jamais. Il pouvait faire bien des choses, mais cela… Le noiraud se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il soupira fort, très fort.

« Te force pas, va.

— Hein ? Attends, j'allais le faire !

— J'veux pas d'excuses forcées. Faut qu'elles viennent du cœur. »

Et il se remit à cuisiner. Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de l'observer : ses yeux cyans concentrés sur leur tâche, ses cheveux argentés en bataille… ses épaules carrées, ses grandes mains aux doigts fins… son nez droit, ses lèvres entrouvertes car concentré— Non. Non, il ne regardait pas ses lèvres.

Vanitas avala un mochi pour se reprendre. Son estomac se contractait, se retournait contre lui-même.

Que lui arrivait-il ?


	17. Règle Dix-Sept

Bienvenue sur ce dix-septième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci pour les vues, les reviews, les favoris et les follows.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro dix-sept : le déstabiliser**

« T'écris déjà le tome suivant ? »

Vanitas ne sursaute pas. Il l'a entendu venir derrière lui, et il peut sentir son odeur de Paopu ; son visage est près du sien, par-dessus son épaule pour être précis.

Il se reprend.

« J'ai besoin de fric. »

Il remet vivement le plateau de la machine à écrire en place. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il est concentré.

Riku l'admire, son visage près du sien leurs joues se touchent presque.

« T'es riche, j'te rappelle.

— J'aime l'argent.

— Et y'a une autre raison, à part ça ? T'as pas droit à des vacances ? »

Vanitas cesse de taper sur le clavier. Il tourne la tête, hausse les sourcils de surprise lorsque son nez frôle celui de Riku ; rougit ; se décale brusquement.

« Mon éditeur m'a conseillé de noyer mes fans sous les bouquins.

— Et tu l'écoutes comme ça ? »

Le noiraud a un rictus ; Riku n'a jamais aimé son éditeur.

« Je te l'ai dit : j'aime le fric. »

Riku pose une main sur l'épaule de son colocataire. Vanitas se décale encore. Chaque fois que l'argenté le touche, son ventre se contracte bizarrement. Il n'aime pas cela.

Il déteste ne pas être en contrôle.

« Plus sérieusement… j'aime écrire. Je m'ennuie, sinon.

— Tu pourrais me faire la cuisine.

— J'suis pas ta femme. »

Riku ne peut s'empêcher de penser « Pas encore ».

Il se sent courageux. Il presse l'épaule de Vanitas, rapproche son visage, rosit lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlent. Le noiraud n'ose plus bouger : ses yeux sont écarquillés, il ne respire plus, on dirait une statue.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Hein ? »

Vanitas cligne des yeux.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Riku sourit malicieusement. Il rate le regard du noiraud sur ses lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées (ses fantasmes). Et s'ils s'embrassaient, là, maintenant ? Ne serait-ce pas beau ?

Vanitas est plus rouge que les cheveux d'Axel, un de ses personnages. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, fait le poisson. Mais il se reprend, se rappelle qu'il est censé être un dur et une diva à la fois, et que là il n'est rien à part idiot à rougir comme cela.

Il se recule brusquement ; il manque de tomber de sa chaise.

« J'ai besoin de calme. »

Riku cesse de sourire, fait un « Oh » surpris, se recule.

Alors qu'il repart bredouille, Vanitas soupire : pourquoi son cœur bat-il si vite ?


	18. Règle Dix-Huit

Bienvenue sur ce dix-huitième texte d'_APN_ ! Bien que le texte d'aujourd'hui soit un peu court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro dix-huit : le découvrir**

Lorsque Riku lit le chapitre de Vanitas, il fronce les sourcils. Il y a deux raisons à cela ; la première : il utilise son nom. Dans une police taille 12 se trouve le nom « Vanitas ». Le noiraud a un nom d'auteur, ce n'est donc pas un problème qu'il utilise le sien, mais… c'est étrange. Riku trouve cela étrange.

Le plus étrange, c'est la deuxième chose qui fait froncer les sourcils de Riku : le caractère du personnage. Ou plutôt sa destinée, son passé, tout ce qui le compose. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Vanitas fait de lui-même l'un des antagonistes principaux. Pour lui, tout cela ne fait aucun sens : Vanitas est une diva qui embrasse son reflet, se considère comme un héros, mange des mochis à s'en étouffer ; bref, tout sauf ce méchant obsédé par la Lumière, qui crée des monstres à tout va, qui est détestable.

Puis, il comprend : il entre dans la tête de Vanitas.

Il comprend qu'il est l'antagoniste de sa propre vie.


	19. Règle Dix-Neuf

Bienvenue sur ce dix-neuvième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci à **Link le creusois** pour son follow et son favori, ainsi que pour les vues (on a dépassé les 500 !) et les reviews !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro dix-neuf : le soigner**

« Pourquoi tu te détestes tant ? »

Vanitas renifle à cause de son rhume. Il n'affiche aucune expression.

« 'Suis crevé, viens pas me faire chier avec des questions connes. »

Riku ne se vexe pas : le noiraud est malade, fatigué, repousse Sora pour ne pas le contaminer, n'a pas la tête à être honnête.

Il dépose calmement le tas de pages sur la table, s'assied à côté de Vanitas.

« J'ai lu ton chapitre.

— J'ai des questions à te poser, dans ce cas.

— Plus tard. »

Là, Riku n'a pas la tête à répondre à une dizaine de questions. Il est là pour aider son colocataire en lui donnant des retours ; mais là, il doit l'aider d'une autre manière.

« Pourquoi c'est toi le méchant ? »

Vanitas lui lance un regard fatigué. Pendant un instant, Riku croit voir ses yeux briller.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Pour l'argenté, cette phrase veut tout dire.

Avec douceur, il passe son bras autour des épaules de son amour et le ramène contre lui.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

— Hm.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Il répète cette phrase pendant que Vanitas pose sa tête contre son pectoral.

Il entend son cœur, et il se sent mieux.


	20. Règle Vingt

Bienvenue sur ce vingtième texte d'_APN_ ! Aujourd'hui, on entre dans la seconde partie de l'histoire ! Wouhou !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt : lui pardonner**

Vanitas ne s'est jamais excusé. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance ; il ne se souvient réellement pas de la dernière fois où il s'est excusé à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'approche de Riku, qu'il se racle la gorge, qu'il croise ses mains ; il se demande ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Il va s'asseoir près de l'argenté, se triture les doigts, tire dessus, gonfle une joue, souffle. Il n'est véritablement pas habitué à s'excuser. En le voyant, Riku ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, de vouloir passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, voire de frôler sa joue de ses lèvres. Il se sent courageux, ces derniers temps : il se sent l'âme d'un aventurier, un aventurier de Vanitas, plus précisément.

« Respire, il rit. Je ne vais pas te manger.

— Ta gueule, j'essaie d'ouvrir ce qui me sert de cœur. »

S'il pouvait littéralement s'ouvrir le cœur, Vanitas le ferait. Tout serait plus simple.

Il inspire. Il expire. Il peut le faire.

« Je suis… »

Il serre les poings, retient sa respiration.

« Dé… »

Il devient rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« … so… »

Riku se retient de rire. Il ne veut pas gâcher tout ce dur travail. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Vanitas s'excuse.

« … lé ! Je suis désolé ! »

Les sourcils de l'argenté se haussent : wow. Il l'a même répété.

Le noiraud se tient à côté de lui, le visage aussi rouge que celui d'une écrevisse, les poings serrés et de la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. Alors comme cela, s'excuser l'épuisait à ce point ?

Riku ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur.

« Hé !

— Je ne me moque pas de toi !

— Bien sûr que si ! Dis-moi au moins que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Riku s'arrête doucement de rire. Il regarde Vanitas, comme ému.

« On ne s'excuse jamais pour rien. »

Il y a un silence. Depuis la chambre de Vanitas, Riku peut entendre Billie Eilish dire à son amour de ne plus être silencieux.

Riku a pris du courage, ces derniers temps. Assez de courage pour rapprocher avec douceur sa main de celle de son propre amour.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile d'avoir tes excuses. »

Il l'embête. Il sait que Vanitas aime cela, que c'est leur manière de communiquer, si l'on oublie les insultes. Le noiraud sourit, d'un magnifique sourire aux dents légèrement jaunies par les cigarettes qu'il lui arrive de fumer, et laisse Riku approcher ses doigts des siens.

« Facile, facile… ça m'a pris deux semaines.

— C'est court, pour toi. »

Il aurait pu dire « pour quelqu'un comme toi », mais il n'en est rien. Vanitas n'est pas quelqu'un. Quelqu'un n'est pas comme Vanitas. Il est unique, avec ses grimaces, ses conneries, ses TOC.

Ses cils sont longs. Ses yeux se font aussi doux que du miel. Sa peau rougie et transpirante luit à la lumière de la lampe. Les doigts de Riku frôlent leurs jumeaux.

Le ventre de Vanitas se serre, puis laisse échapper des papillons.

Riku ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend. Il a trop de courage. Il veut poser ses grandes mains sur ses joues rondes et l'attirer avec douceur jusqu'à lui, l'embrasser comme on embrasserait le bobo d'un enfant ; tendrement.

Vanitas veut que Riku se rapproche. Il veut que ses cheveux argentés frôlent ses sourcils, que ses lèvres se déposent sur son front, que son grand nez caresse sa joue tendrement.

Ils se rapprochent tous les deux, un peu brusquement ; ils se stoppent, se fixent, se sourient d'un air gêné mais naturel. Tout est naturel entre eux.

« Tu as… envie de quelque chose ? »

Riku ose demander.

Vanitas se rapproche un peu plus, penché en avant c'est une réponse en soi.

Et le courage de Riku s'envole, petit à petit. Il le passe à Vanitas, mais voudrait bien le récupérer. Que faire ? Son estomac tourne sur lui-même, il va vomir.

Et s'il vomissait sur Vanitas ? Oh, non, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Billie Eilish chante toujours. Sora doit être en train de dormir dans son panier. Un panier. Drôle de mot. Ils devraient plutôt appeler cela une maison, non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Sora avait une niche pour lui tout seul. Et pourquoi pense-t-il à cela maintenant ?

Oh, il a vraiment envie de dégueuler.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

C'est prononcé dans un murmure, pas sensuel du tout, pas rauque du tout, un murmure de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas dit d'une manière sexuelle ; c'est juste Vanitas en manque d'affection, Vanitas qui a besoin d'être enlacé, Vanitas qui se dévoile.

Et Riku l'accepte. Il lie leurs doigts. Il n'a plus envie de vomir. Ses yeux se baissent jusqu'aux lèvres roses du noiraud ; elles ne demandent qu'à être touchées.

« D'accord. »

Amoureusement, il apporte son pouce jusqu'à la bouche de son colocataire (son _ancien_ colocataire, peut-être). Il caresse la peau colorée, appuie doucement dessus. La respiration de Vanitas s'accélère lentement. Il en veut plus. Tellement plus. Et pourtant, cet instant est parfait.

Ils sont comme attirés l'un par l'autre. L'un est l'aimant, l'autre le métal.

Leurs nez viennent naturellement se rencontrer. Ils se frottent ensemble, parcourent le visage de l'autre, soufflent dessus. La main de Vanitas vient se poser sur la nuque de Riku ses ongles grattent sa peau.

Un souffle erratique lui échappe. Riku sourit. Leurs mains sont toujours liées.

Elles le restent alors que leurs lèvres se frôlent. C'est un jeu. Le premier qui craque perd.

« Embrasse-moi, murmure le noiraud.

— Toi, embrasse-moi, répond l'argenté.

— Connard. »

Vanitas pousse Riku il s'affale, le dos contre le bras du canapé. Il peut voir son amour grimper au-dessus de lui.

Il n'y a plus de tendresse. Rien que de la sensualité, qui dégouline des tempes rougissantes de Vanitas.

Pourtant, leurs mains sont toujours liées. Et Billie Eilish chante toujours.

Le cœur de Riku bat la chamade. Il a l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa cage thoracique. Sa relation avec Vanitas passe un cap ; elle ne sera plus jamais la même.

Sa main de libre va dans les cheveux noir corbeau. Les doigts glissent jusqu'à la joue de son amour ; la tendresse serait-elle revenue ? Vanitas se laisse faire, appuie sa joue pour qu'elle se loge contre la paume beige. Riku comprend qu'il a besoin d'amour depuis le début. Seul Sora osait lui en donner.

Et il se sent bête.

Alors, il l'embrasse. Il lui a pardonné ses conneries depuis longtemps.

Il l'embrasse comme on embrasserait le bobo d'un enfant ; tendrement.


	21. Règle Vingt-et-Une

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-et-unième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci pour les reviews, les favoris, les follows, les vues ; bref, merci. :D

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-et-une : ne pas désespérer**

Lorsque Riku ouvre la porte, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'une tornade noire lui fonce dessus. Et il ne s'attend pas non plus aux lèvres de Vanitas contre les siennes.

Et son cerveau s'arrête de fonctionner. Les mains du noiraud se posent sur ses joues pâles, ses yeux d'ambre sont clos et laissent à Riku tout le loisir d'admirer leurs longs cils, et leurs lèvres s'emboîtent parfaitement, l'inférieure de l'argenté entre celles de son amour.

Riku pose ses mains sur les côtes de Vanitas, et lui rend maladroitement son baiser. Son (ancien) colocataire se presse contre lui avec un souffle de contentement.

Ils se séparent après une longue minute.

« Bonjour, dit Riku d'une voix tremblante.

— Salut, toi. », répond Vanitas avec un grand sourire.

Il fait glisser ses doigts fins le long de la mâchoire de Riku. Ce dernier se laisse faire, heureux.

Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ? Oh, c'est une question bien compliquée pour un moment si tendre. Et pourtant, l'argenté ose la poser.

Une fois ceci fait, Vanitas lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il penche sa tête sur le côté comme le fait parfois Sora.

« Ensemble ?

— Oui. Tu sais, comme le font certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles s'aiment bien… (Il lie leurs doigts.) Lorsqu'elles s'embrassent…

— Tu aimerais qu'on soit ensemble ? »

Vanitas murmure ces mots. Riku sait ce qu'il veut : un baiser torride, où ils se perdraient tous deux, où ils ne pourraient plus distinguer l'imaginaire du réel.

Mais Riku ne lui donnera pas. Il a trop donné, et pas assez reçu. C'est peut-être là la chose la plus bancale dans leur relation : Riku est prêt à tout pour Vanitas, mais qu'en est-il du noiraud ?

« Riku…

— C'est mon nom. »

Il reçoit une tape sur le bras. Celui de Vanitas se glisse autour de sa nuque. Il le rapproche. Leurs souffles s'entremêlent.

« Je ne sors avec personne. »

Et là, Riku comprend : Vanitas tient à sa liberté.

Il faudra du temps pour qu'il apprenne à s'en détacher.


	22. Règle Vingt-Deux

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-deuxième texte d'_APN_ ! Merci pour les reviews et les vues (on a bientôt dépassé les 600 !).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-deux : l'observer**

Ses cheveux sont en bataille. Ses yeux sont fermés. Sa bouche est entrouverte. Un filet de bave coule le long de son menton.

Vanitas dort.

Il dort et il est magnifique, il dort et Riku veut le toucher, il dort et l'argenté veut s'allonger à ses côtés. Vanitas mastique quand il dort ; il laisse échapper des bruits de gorge, se retourne trois fois de suite lorsqu'il n'est pas dans une bonne position, serre l'oreiller dans ses bras.

Et Riku observe. Il l'observe debout face au lit, il l'observe les yeux grands ouverts, il l'observe avec un léger sourire. Il l'aime, oh, il l'aime tellement.

Un gémissement de la part du noiraud et Riku comprend : il va bientôt se lever. L'argenté se dirige jusqu'à la porte. Elle claque doucement.

Vanitas se redresse, réveillé. Que s'est-il passé ?


	23. Règle Vingt-Trois

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-troisième texte d'_APN_ ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes à poster cette partie, mais eh, j'ai fini par réussir ! Yay !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-trois : s'expliquer**

« Si on n'est pas ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'on est, au juste ? »

Vanitas cesse de jouer avec Sora et lui lance un regard ambré. Soudain, Riku ne sait plus l'analyser. Il se perd dans le miel dégoulinant de ses yeux.

« On est coloc'. », répond simplement le noiraud.

Il repose son regard sur celui bleu de Sora et joue de nouveau avec ses pattes. Parfois, Riku l'entend l'appeler « petit con » avec affection. Il ne sait pas s'il aime que Vanitas appelle leur chien comme cela ; pour tout dire, il n'a pas d'avis sur la question. Vanitas est parfait avec ses insultes, même si elles salissent sa jolie bouche.

« On est coloc' mais on s'embrasse ? », demande l'argenté avec un rictus.

Vanitas ne répond plus, il se contente de hocher la tête. Il porte la tête de Sora à sa bouche pour la baiser ; le chiot jappe de bonheur.

« Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

— C'est pourtant simple. »

Vanitas dépose Sora au sol et s'approche de Riku ; l'argenté est assis à l'autre bout du canapé. Sa diva se met au-dessus de lui, glisse une main sur son front, lui permet d'admirer les imperfections de son visage en triangle inversé. Doucement, Vanitas s'allonge sur lui et colle leurs nez.

« Toi et moi, on s'amuse.

— La vie n'est qu'un jeu, pour toi ? »

Vanitas sent la menthe. Son dentifrice est à la menthe. Il efface son haleine de chacal.

« Pas exactement. »

Silence. Vanitas humecte ses lèvres. Riku suit la petite langue rosée du regard.

« Je dirais plus que le jeu est la vie.

— C'est la même chose, réplique Riku.

— Ton cerveau est si étriqué. », sourit le noiraud.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent tendrement. Ils s'embrassent sur le canapé, et ressemblent à deux amants alors qu'ils ne sont que colocataires.

Les amants amis. Les amis amants.

_« Ton cerveau est si étriqué. »_


	24. Règle Vingt-Quatre

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-quatrième texte d'_APN_ ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part merci pour les vues et les reviews.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-quatre : le protéger**

Il lui caresse la joue. Il parcourt son visage du doigt. Ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèvres… il touche tout du bout du doigt. Vanitas est beau lorsqu'il dort. Il est enfin paisible, libéré du poids qui pèse sur ses petites épaules. Il est fragile, même s'il n'ose pas se l'avouer à lui-même ; alors, Riku le protègera.

Il continue de l'admirer, fasciné par ses traits. Est-ce cela, l'amour ? Une constante fascination, contemplation de l'autre ? Riku sourit tandis que son amour mastique dans son sommeil. Il réussit à ressembler à Sora, dans ces moments-là, bien qu'une espèce les sépare. Chien et maître sont similaires.

Le silence règne dans le salon. Vanitas s'est endormi sur le canapé. Riku se lève sans faire de bruit et va lui chercher une couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller.

Une fois le noiraud bien installé, il sourit une fois de plus : il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Il devait vraiment être épuisé. Sur la table basse se trouve la machine à écrire qu'il lui a offerte ; Vanitas ne cesse d'écrire, quitte à se ruiner la santé.

Tout cela à cause de son éditeur. Riku fronce les sourcils : il n'a jamais aimé l'éditeur de Vanitas. Toujours là à le faire travailler, encore et encore, à l'épuiser sans lui donner de vacances… « Je m'ennuie si je n'écris pas », réplique Vanitas. Ce n'est qu'une excuse comme une autre. Vanitas est bien trop proche de son éditeur pour cesser de le défendre.

Riku se tourne vers son amour ; celui-ci dort profondément.

« Tu ne sors avec personne, hein ? », murmure-t-il dans le noir.

Vanitas se retourne dans son sommeil. Riku part. Demain, l'éditeur de Vanitas vient récupérer le manuscrit.

Demain, Riku protégera son tendre et cher.


	25. Règle Vingt-Cinq

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-cinquième texte d'_APN_ ! On approche bientôt de la fin ! Il ne devrait rester que dix textes, grand maximum.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-cinq : ne pas l'étrangler**

Riku allait les étrangler. Les tuer, même. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela sous son nez ?

Expliquons la situation : l'éditeur de Vanitas, un certain Ventus (qui, en passant, avait droit à son propre personnage dans le nouveau tome de la saga _Kingdom Hearts_), était venu pour récupérer le manuscrit du noiraud. Du moins, c'était à la base la raison de sa venue. À présent ? Les deux _amis_ (car oui, Vanitas avait, selon ses dires, des amis autres que Riku) étaient assis sur le canapé, en train de rire à leurs propres blagues – qui n'étaient, en passant, même pas drôles.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi Riku s'énervait-il tout seul dans son coin, tel un enfant capricieux ? La raison était très simple : à ses yeux, Vanitas _flirtait_ avec son éditeur.

« J'adore le passage de la bataille contre Xehanort, surtout du point de vue d'Aqua, dit Ventus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Vanitas (il allait lui couper la main).

— Celui où elle se bat contre Braig ? »

Ventus acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Il y avait des scènes vraiment prenantes. L'histoire d'Aqua en elle-même est prenante. »

Vanitas lâcha un rire qu'il couvrit de sa main, telle la duchesse qu'il était, et poussa doucement Ventus du coude.

« Arrête ! (Riku rêvait ou il était en train de _rougir _?)

— J'arrêterai le jour où ce sera faux. », répondit gentiment le blond.

C'était décidé, Riku le haïssait. Qu'est-ce que Vanitas lui trouvait ?! Il était juste beau, gentil et intelligent ! Bref, tout ce que Riku était déjà ! Et en plus, l'argenté ne s'extasiait pas devant chacun de ses mots— en fait, si.

« Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tes inspirations étaient de plus en plus tirées de personnes réelles. Tu devrais faire attention.

— Pour les droits et les procès, blah blah blah, je sais. »

Vanitas balaya les paroles de Ventus d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai déjà toutes les autorisations nécessaires : la tienne – j'ai bien la tienne, rassure-moi ? – et celle de Riku.

— Tu as mon autorisation, commença l'éditeur, mais…

— Riku aussi est d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Te connaissant, tu ne lui as même pas demandé, soupira Ventus.

— Tu me connais si bien, j'en suis honoré.

— Là n'est pas le sujet, Vanitas. (Il se tourna vers Riku.) Riku, est-ce que Vanitas a votre autorisation ?

— C'est maintenant que tu demandes ? râla la diva.

— Chut. Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas vous l'avoir demandé plus tôt… mais êtes-vous d'accord pour être représenté dans la saga _Kingdom Hearts _? »

Comment pouvait-il dire non ? Riku plissa les yeux, lança un regard à Vanitas qui lui mima un immense « Oui », regarda les yeux _larmoyants_ – comment ça, larmoyants ?! – de Ventus, paniqua intérieurement, resta stoïque de l'extérieur, lâcha un soupir pour se donner un genre, répondit :

« Vous avez mon autorisation. »

Après cela, les yeux de Ventus se séchèrent aussitôt. Et maintenant, allait-il partir et les laisser tranquille ?

« Je vais rapporter ça et le montrer à mes supérieurs ! Ils seront contents. »

Lorsque l'éditeur se leva du canapé pour aller chercher son manteau, Riku sauta intérieurement de joie. Enfin ! ce n'était pas trop tôt !

« Je vous raccompagne. », dit-il, bien trop heureux pour ne pas être suspect.

Ventus le regarda un instant avec de grands yeux bleus étonnés, puis lui sourit. Un grand sourire sincère et horriblement adorable.

« Merci. »

Et là, Riku se sentit mal. Même horrible, pour détester cet ange tombé des cieux. Ventus était quelqu'un de poli, qui avait tenté maintes fois de l'inclure dans la conversation (il avait refusé, trop jaloux). Ô rage ! ô désespoir ! ô Ventus ennemi !

N'a-t-il donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie

De voir ce garçon à la jolie tête blonde

Lui voler son amour qui était tout son monde ?

Riku s'effondra, ses cheveux pendant mollement devant son visage, ses yeux cyans fixant douloureusement le sol. Il n'était pas à la hauteur il ne pourrait vaincre le bellâtre aux cheveux de blé. Il n'était pas digne de Vanitas.

« Riku ? Vous allez bien ? », s'inquiéta Ventus en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que son amour le considérait sûrement comme son amour alors qu'il voulait qu'il le considère _lui_ comme son amour ? Oh, la vie était si compliquée !

_« Rien ne va, Ventus ! »_, aurait-il souhaité lui dire. _« Rien ne va par votre faute, parce que vous existez et que vous êtes si, si parfait ! »_

« Patate pourrie ? »

Oh oh. Riku releva la tête, se releva tout court, se tourna vers Vanitas. Ce dernier le fixait, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda le noiraud.

— Hein ?

— Pourquoi t'embêtes Ventus à faire ta drama queen ? »

Lisait-il dans les pensées de l'auteur(e) ?

« Ma drama queen ?

— Ouais. À trémousser ton gros cul par terre, pour être précis. »

Riku tomba des nues (encore). Ventus écarquilla les yeux (encore). Vanitas eut un rictus moqueur (encore).

Surtout, ne pas l'étrangler.


	26. Règle Vingt-Six

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-sixième texte d'_APN_ ! Ce texte-ci n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais je l'aime bien ; du coup, le voici, haha !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-six : l'écouter**

« Et là, Aqua sombre dans les Ténèbres pour la seconde fois.

— Mais t'as pas parlé d'un volume « secret », tout à l'heure ?

— Si, exactement ! Normalement, je me contente de faire des « fins secrètes »—

— Tu veux dire de faire deux versions d'un même livre avec quelques pages en plus que seuls les gagnants de tes concours gagneront ?

— Eh bien… oui. Faut bien gagner sa vie. Bref, cette fois-ci, je prévois de faire un « volume secret », qui retournera _complètement_ le cerveau de mes lecteurs.

— C'est pas comme s'ils avaient l'habitude.

— Ta gueule. Ce volume racontera les événements _avant_ la Guerre des Keyblades ! Ce sera un volume extrêmement important pour comprendre toute l'histoire, que chaque fan devra lire, et qui sera séparé en trois parties !

— Arrête, ton cerveau va exploser.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte, espèce de patate pourrie ! Ce volume reliera _tout _!

— Oh, mon Dieu.

— Tu n'auras jamais l'impression d'avoir compris toute l'histoire si tu ne lis pas _ce_ volume !

— Mais tu dis ça pour chaque tome !

— Exactement ! C'est le but, mon cher Watson ! De cette manière, je me fais plus d'argent !

— Y'a vraiment que l'argent pour t'rendre heureux à ce point.

— Tu as tout compris sur moi.

— Bref et comment tu vas l'appeler, ce « nouveau-bouquin-divisé-en-trois-parties » ?

— Il aura trois noms, mais celui que les gens retiendront le plus sera : _Kingdom Hearts χ_. »


	27. Règle Vingt-Sept

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-septième texte d'_APN_ ! Je ne suis pas très fière de ce texte (tout comme des derniers), mais le voici !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-sept : être jaloux**

Vanitas referme la porte derrière Ventus avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Riku, lui, croise les bras, clairement agacé.

Il n'aime pas Ventus ; il ne peut rien y faire, il n'aime juste pas sa tête. Il n'aime pas le fait de devoir partager une série de livres avec lui ; pas lorsque celle-ci est écrite par son amour. Il n'aime pas le fait de devoir partager une pièce avec lui ; pas lorsque celle-ci a son amour en son sein. Il n'aime pas le fait de devoir partager Vanitas avec lui ; pas lorsque son amour n'a d'yeux que pour le blond.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Vanitas reste la main sur la poignée, dos à lui ses épaules se tendent. Riku avance d'un pas. Il hésite. Il regrette déjà.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Vanitas ne se retourne pas. Et cela inquiète Riku. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas voir les yeux d'ambre ?

« Parce que tu as l'air de l'aimer. »

Il le pousse gentiment ; lui tapote la cuisse ; pose sa main sur la sienne ; guide son doigt jusqu'à la ligne qui l'intéresse ; lui chuchote des choses à l'oreille. Et Riku est jaloux. Il est jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas le droit à tout cela ; il a les baisers, certes, les caresses légères qui l'émoustillent ; mais il veut plus. Il veut pouvoir se réveiller aux côtés du noiraud, que ce dernier lui chuchote des mots d'amour, qu'ils s'aiment sous la couette.

« Tu ne comprends rien, pas vrai ? »

Il aurait dû se taire.

Vanitas se retourne avec un regard que l'argenté n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu : un regard _déçu_.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Soupir. Vanitas secoue la tête, se pince l'arête du nez.

« Ven est mon ami. »

Pas son éditeur. Son _ami_.

« Je me comporte comme ça avec mes amis, crois-le ou non.

— Tu veux dire que tu—

— Je t'arrête avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu vas regretter plus tard. Ven est mon _ami_. Alors, oui, je suis proche de lui. Et c'est normal. OK ? »

Il semble presque être en train de le rassurer. Mais Riku n'a pas besoin d'être rassuré à moins que… ?

Vanitas soupire une seconde fois croise les bras part.

« Disons que ta petite crise de jalousie passe pour cette fois. »

Riku se sent idiot a-t-il raison ?


	28. Règle Vingt-Huit

Bienvenue sur ce vingt-huitième texte d'_APN_ ! Ce texte est le dernier d'écrit actuellement ; n'en ayant pas encore écrit d'autre, je ne pourrais pas continuer à poster tous les jours. Vraiment désolée !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-huit : lui faire confiance**

« Je suis désolé pour hier. »

Vanitas cesse de mâcher son mochi et tourne les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé et l'autre froncé. Riku souffle légèrement, croise les bras dans une posture défensive, les décroise pour avoir l'air plus abordable, détourne le regard, répète un peu plus fort :

« Je suis désolé pour hier. »

Vanitas le fixe de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Il avale son mochi, ouvre la bouche :

« T'as pas à t'excuser. »

C'est au tour de Riku de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais que—

— Que j'étais en colère ? Non. Les conneries que tu sors ne m'étonnent même plus. »

L'argenté devrait se vexer. Il devrait, mais il ne peut pas. Il est bien trop soulagé pour cela.

« Tu ne m'en veux vraiment plus ? »

Il insiste parce qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Vanitas soupire en plongeant la main dans son paquet de sucreries.

« Je t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Silence. Seules les mastications du noiraud se font entendre.

Riku comprend en voyant le visage aux joues remplies de mochis de Vanitas : il doit lui faire confiance. S'il dit que Ventus est son ami, il doit le croire. Même s'ils sont trop proches à son goût.

« Cesse de me regarder, s'il te plaît. »

Sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

Regards échangés.

« Parce que ça me donne envie de faire des choses. »

Sourcil haussé. Cœur qui accélère. Il devrait être habitué. De quoi parle-t-il ?

« Quoi… comme choses ?

— Ça. »

Leurs lèvres se touchent le temps d'une seconde.

Riku apprécie. Riku profite. Riku sent son cœur s'éparpiller.

Il doit lui faire confiance. À la vie, à la mort.


	29. Règle Vingt-Neuf

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce vingt-neuvième chapitre d'_APN_ ! On se retrouve après un petit moment ; et je suis ravie de vous annoncer que j'ai fini _APN_ ! Maintenant, plus d'arrêt, on reprend l'ancien rythme, on poste tous les jours un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu avec cette pause. :)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro vingt-neuf : lui dire**

Aujourd'hui encore, Riku se sent courageux. Plus courageux encore qu'il ne l'ait jamais été. Mais surtout : il en a marre. Plus de trois ans qu'il aime sans rien dire ; plus de trois ans qu'il aime en supportant ; plus de trois ans qu'il aime et se contient. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour : celui où il avoue ses sentiments à Vanitas.

Il s'approche à pas lourds du noiraud ; pour une fois, ce dernier n'écrit pas. Il ne se goinfre pas non plus de mochis. Et il n'est pas avec Sora. Riku se stoppe : c'est comme s'il… l'attendait ? Quelque chose dans le genre.

Rien ne se met entre eux. Se pourrait-il que tout se passe bien ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, l'argenté allait-il réussir quelque chose ?

« Vanitas ? »

L'appelé se retourne, cesse de lire son magazine stupide, hausse un sourcil, a un rictus.

« Oui, patate pourrie ? »

Putain, qu'il est beau, se dit Riku. Maintenant qu'il doit lui avouer ce qu'il ressent, il le trouve _scintillant_. À moins que ce ne soit les paillettes sur son visage.

Les paillettes ?

En regardant plus attentivement, Riku croit halluciner : sur le visage en triangle inversé de Vanitas se trouvaient… des paillettes. Des… _paillettes_. Des putains de paillettes dorées. Et elles étaient partout : sur son front, ses tempes, son _nez_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? », demande l'argenté, abasourdi.

Le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandit. C'est comme s'il attendait cette question.

« Des paillettes. »

Riku manque de se frapper le front.

« J'ai cru voir ça. (Il se pince l'arête du nez ; il n'en peut plus des fantaisies de son amour.) Je cherche plutôt à savoir _pourquoi_ tu as des paillettes plein la face. »

Vanitas lâche un rire. Il ressemble à un enfant.

« Alors… tout a commencé lorsque Ventus m'a parlé de sa cousine, une YouTubeuse beauté pas très connue mais potable. Il m'a dit qu'elle faisait des tutos pour les _deux_ genres, et là ça m'a intrigué. Du coup j'suis allé voir. Et là…

— Et là ?

— Là, j'ai vu le Paradis. Du rose. Des licornes. Des _paillettes_. Je suis tombé sur un tuto sur comment rendre sa peau lumineuse grâce à des _paillettes_. Je _devais_ essayer.

— Et t'étais obligé de t'en mettre partout sur la face ?

— Regarde comme ma peau _scintille_, Riku. »

L'instant d'après, Riku est à terre, Vanitas au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier s'est jeté sur lui pour lui montrer « comme sa peau _scintille_ ».

Ils s'observent, se toisent, s'admirent. Ils guettent un mouvement de la part de l'autre, quelque chose qui leur dise « Vas-y ! » un signe pour savoir s'ils peuvent s'embrasser.

Mais Riku veut gâcher cet instant. Il en a assez d'attendre, d'observer, de toiser, d'admirer. Il ne veut plus guetter les mouvements de Vanitas. Riku gâche tout mais, eh, n'est-ce pas ce qui le caractérise ?

Avec la tendresse qu'il a toujours eue avec Vanitas, il pose sa main sur sa joue et fait glisser ses doigts le long de sa peau couverte de paillettes. Le noiraud se laisse faire, devient docile avec le temps, aime être apprivoisé.

Quand soudain.

« Je t'aime. »

Vanitas s'arrête de sourire ; Riku sent des sueurs froides parcourir son dos ; si Sora était là, il bâillerait de stress.

« Quoi ? »

Les sourcils de Vanitas se froncent, ses paillettes ne brillent plus. L'ambiance est lourde.

« Répète ce que t'as dit.

— Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Le noiraud se relève avec un soupir agacé. Il s'empresse de s'éloigner, fait les cent pas dans la pièce, se mord l'ongle si fort que le bruit retentit contre les murs.

« Tu peux pas t'empêcher de dire des conneries, hein ? »

Cette phrase vexe l'argenté.

« C'est pas des conneries ! Je t'aime, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je… j'aime tout chez toi !

— Tout ?

— Tout ! Même ton haleine ! »

Dans une autre situation, Vanitas l'aurait frappé. Là, il se contente de reculer.

« Arrête.

— Arrêter quoi ? De te dire la vérité ? Je veux _plus_, Vanitas.

— Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. »

C'est dit avec froideur. Ils se fixent, l'un les yeux plissés d'incompréhension, l'autre les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

« Quoi ? »

Riku ne peut y croire. Tous ces baisers, toutes ces caresses, tout cet amour, toute cette tendresse… cela n'était donc que quoi ?

« Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer, Riku. C'est une erreur.

— Et si je veux faire cette erreur ? Je t'aime, Vanitas !

— Cesse. »

Vanitas est son Barbe-Bleue déguisé en prince charmant.


	30. Règle Trente

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce trentième texte d'_APN_ ! Aujourd'hui, l'avant-dernier texte ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro trente : attendre**

Riku aimait Vanitas. Riku adorait Vanitas. Mais Riku détestait également Vanitas.

Bref, Riku était amoureux. Et c'était bien là le problème : il aimait Vanitas. Or, ce dernier ne l'aimait pas.

À son vingt-sixième anniversaire, Riku lui avait offert un album photo fait-main ; c'était après qu'il se soit moqué du sien, et parce qu'il souhaitait conserver ses souvenirs avec le noiraud. Alors, l'argenté avait acheté toutes les affaires nécessaires, travaillé jusqu'à s'épuiser, fouillé toutes les papeteries de la ville. Vanitas ne l'avait pas étreint pour le remercier.

Pour Vanitas, Riku avait fait beaucoup de choses. Il avait cherché à le connaître, à le comprendre, à le suivre, l'avait admiré, lui avait offert, lui avait demandé, l'avait supporté, l'avait inspiré, l'avait accueilli, l'avait fait rire, l'avait consolé, l'avait blessé, s'était excusé, l'avait déstabilisé, l'avait découvert, l'avait soigné, lui avait pardonné, n'avait pas désespéré, l'avait observé, l'avait protégé, ne l'avait pas étranglé, l'avait écouté, avait été jaloux, lui avait fait confiance, lui avait dit ses sentiments.

Et maintenant ? Il faisait face au rejet.

Et maintenant ? Il attendait.

Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux mois.


	31. Règle Trente-et-Une

Bienvenue sur ce trente-et-unième texte d'_APN_ ! C'est également le dernier, et on a dépassé les huit cent vues ! Wouhou !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Règle numéro trente-et-une : lui refuser**

Deux autres mois passent. Riku n'en peut plus, se flagelle mentalement, s'en veut, encore et encore ; peut-être aurait-il dû garder ses sentiments secrets ? Peut-être aurait-il dû se contenter des baisers volés de Vanitas ? Peut-être—

Non. Il doit arrêter, cesser de se préoccuper de cela. Mais c'est dur, si dur.

Riku sort avec ses amis, tente de noyer son chagrin dans leurs rires enivrants, sent le soleil brûlant sur sa peau ; et il pense à son colocataire, se demande si l'astre pourrait réchauffer son cœur gelé. Car le cœur de Vanitas est gelé, et il n'y a que cette raison qui soit valable aux yeux de Riku : quelle personne avec un cœur normalement constitué, encore battant et non pris dans la glace, pourrait faire une interprétation de Barbe-Bleue si convaincante ? Ce Barbe-Bleue déguisé en prince charmant, qui l'attire et le repousse à la fois, qu'il adore et répugne tout en même temps.

Vanitas l'ignore. Il joue avec Sora, écrit, parle à Ventus, bref ; tout va bien de son côté. Il ne l'approche plus, sauf lorsque c'est véritablement nécessaire. Il ne l'embrasse plus ; il ne se confie plus, non plus. Il ne lui raconte plus rien sur ses livres, il n'essuie plus sa morve sur ses nouveaux T-shirts, il ne tombe plus malade (sûrement pour éviter de se faire soigner par l'argenté).

Ils ne sont pas amis. Ils ne sont plus de simples connaissances. Ils n'ont jamais été un couple.

Et avec le temps, les sentiments de Riku déménagent. Ils vont dans une autre partie de son cœur, une toute petite, où il ne pense presque plus à eux et où il ne peut plus les ressentir. Ses amis ne sont pas au courant. Vanitas n'est pas au courant. Personne n'est au courant à part lui.

Il se dit qu'il l'aime moins, il réalise le Barbe-Bleue qu'_il_ est réellement, ne pense plus à son cœur gelé mais plutôt à un cœur trop meurtri ; il analyse tout, réfléchit à chaque détail qui lui revient en mémoire.

Un mois passe.

Et là : il croit comprendre. En passant des pleurs nocturnes du noiraud au dîner de famille, de l'achat de Sora à la première rencontre avec Ventus. Ce n'est pas que le cœur de Vanitas est gelé ; ce n'est pas qu'il est en pierre ; ce n'est pas qu'il est le Barbe-Bleue du conte. C'est qu'il est le Barbe-Bleue de la vie réelle, celui trop blessé par toutes ses femmes pour aimer à nouveau.

Riku pense comprendre. Peut-être a-t-il tort, peut-être a-t-il raison : le cœur de Vanitas n'est pas prêt à aimer.

_« Sors avec moi. »_

Il a trop souffert par le passé pour se livrer une nouvelle fois.

_« Ça m'a pris des mois, mais… j'ai réfléchi. »_

Sa tête s'est peut-être faite à l'idée, mais pas son cœur. Et Riku aime les deux ; il veut que les deux soient en communion sur ce choix.

_« Je veux que tu sortes avec moi. »_

C'est pourquoi, même si c'est la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie, il répond :

« Non. »

Pour son bien, il lui refuse.

Il peut attendre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu ! Si les histoires de Riku sont finies, ce n'est pas le cas de celles de Vanitas ! Vous pourrez le retrouver dans _Barbe-Bleue, ou les Sept Femmes_, qui combinera préquel et suite ! Dedans, on en apprendra un peu plus sur notre noiraud favori ! ;)

Mille mercis pour les reviews, les vues, les favoris et les follows. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette histoire puisse plaire autant. Merci. En espérant vous revoir sur _BBSF_ ou d'autres écrits de ma part ! Si vous voulez discuter, ma boîte à MP est toujours ouverte ! :)

Passez une bonne vie.

(Merci.)


End file.
